


Missing Home

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: À partir du moment où Max fuit, suivant Pierre, il espère pour un meilleur avenir.Sans savoir que son ami va lui offrir tout ce dont il n'a jamais osé rêver.Des amis, une famille, une appartenance.Un compagnon ...





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [because home is where the heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609198) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)

Petite précision : J'évoque un omegaverse mais en plus du traditionnel **Alpha (α)**,** Beta (β) **et **Omega (Ω)**, j'y ai rajouté des rôles que j'explique ci-dessous.

**Zeta (ζ)** : Ils sont capables de changer leur corps à leur convenance, de devenir des Alphas ou des Omegas. Cependant, cela peut les épuiser dépendant de combien de fois ils changent. Ils ne sont fertiles que s'ils choisissent l'un des deux côtés. Si un Zeta tombe enceint(e), ils seront temporairement omega jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit né.

**Gammas (Γ) **: Sont souvent placés haut dans la hiérarchie dû à leur tempérament plutôt agressif cependant la personnalité peut varier d'un individu à un autre. S'ils sont incapables de tomber enceint, ils peuvent avoir des relations avec n'importe quel membre de leur hiérarchie. Même si les chances d'enfanter sont plus basses que les autres. Ils n'expérimentent pas le rut.

**Deltas (Δ) **: Sont entre les betas et les omegas. La différence entre les omegas et les deltas est leurs chaleurs puisque ces derniers n'ont pas un cycle très défini ou aussi fréquent. Leurs chaleurs sont aussi moins agressives. Ils sont plus fertiles pendant leurs chaleurs et peuvent tomber enceint. Leurs phéromones sont également moins fortes que celles des omegas.

**Sigmas (Σ)**: Sont des omegas à caractère dominant. Ils sont autant agressifs que les Alpha et se battent souvent contre eux. Leur physionomie leur permet de porter des enfants. Ils ont des chaleurs moins agressives que les omegas.


	2. Ŧin d'un équilibre

> « **Got a lot of hunger and**  
**Got a lot of big dreams and**  
**Even though I'm mining****gold**  
**I'm****missing home somehow**
> 
> _Aie beaucoup de faim et_  
_Aie beaucoup de grands rêves et_  
_Même si j'exploite de l'or_  
_La maison me manque en quelque sorte_ »  
  
  
  


— Cours, cours !

Max aimerait répliquer. Sa nature impulsive le pousse à riposter mais il sait que s'il le fait, il ne gagnera pas. Ils sont trop faibles. En sous-nombre de surcroît. Il est sûr d'avoir vu Pierre se prendre un coup de griffe bien que ce dernier n'en dise rien. Ils courent.

— Tu sais où aller ?

— Je crois !

C'est plus que suffisant. Ils ont besoin d'espoir. Parce qu'ils l'ont enfin fait. Ils ont fuit cette meute qui les a terrorisés depuis leur arrivée. Ils ont voulu partir, en ont rêvé, et l'ont fait.

Il suit le pelage brun de son ami. La traversée est compliquée et dure longtemps. Ils ont la chance de pouvoir se reposer une fois être hors de portée de leur ancien groupe. Ils finissent par se rapprocher de plus en plus d'une frontière et ce doit être là où son camarade veut s'arrêter.

Ce dernier lui a parlé de ce compagnon d'enfance qu'il a retrouvé il y a des mois. Il espère juste qu'ils pourront redémarrer une nouvelle vie là-bas.

À peine ils pénètrent dans cette terre inconnue que des aboiements fustigent tout autour d'eux. Deux loups. Un alpha au pelage noir et un beta brun. Ils sont observés avec méfiance. Pierre s'incline alors, gueule découverte en signe de soumission, et il fait pareil. Les grognements s'apaisent.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Charles. Est-ce que ... est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Tu es Pierre ?

L'alpha se transforme en humain et le-dit fait de même. Il hésite un instant avant de se défaire de sa forme de loup aussi.

— Je suis Lewis, lui c'est Carlos. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener à lui.

Il y a plusieurs autres membres qu'ils croisent au fur et à mesure. Le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit l'impressionne. Il a toujours dû survivre, à moitié caché, dans la crainte et la peur que quelque chose n'arrive.

Il y a une grande propriété, en bordure de ville. Ils y entrent. C'est dans le salon qu'ils sont arrêtés devant un garçon brun aux yeux verts. Celui-ci a un air surpris en les voyant mais vient presque immédiatement étreindre Pierre.

— Mon dieu. Tu es là. Je n'avais pas osé te proposer la dernière fois mais je voulais tellement-

— Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, mon cœur. Je sais.

C'est une scène émouvante. Il se sent touché au plus profond de lui-même. Parce que son ami mérite d'être heureux. Cependant, il sent un changement d'atmosphère. Il se sent ... incertain. Cerné d'inconnus. Son esprit ne sait pas s'il est en sécurité.

Son corps agit en conséquence et un grognement craintif s'échappe de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'arrive à le refréner. Son ami se retourner immédiatement vers lui et il ferme les yeux. Une main se pose sur la sienne, le faisant soudainement revenir à la réalité.

— Calme-toi.

C'est un garçon brun qui le fixe. Il sent ses phéromones flotter dans l'air. Un omega. Quelqu'un comme lui. Ce contact lui fait du bien.

— Merci.

— De rien. Je sais que c'est normal ... de se sentir menacé. Lewis est parti chercher Seb, c'est notre autre alpha. Ils prennent les décisions ensemble.

Il acquiesce. Il sait qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Juste, son passé le taraude. C'est quelque chose d'inoubliable. Plusieurs personnes entrent dans la pièce à leur tour, sûrement appelés à se réunir.

Le beta de tout à l'heure revient. Carlos. Accompagné d'un autre : Romain. Il y a également un delta de plus que Charles : Nico. Plus trois gammas : Kevin, Valtteri et ... Daniel.

Ce dernier le chamboule tout particulièrement. Ils échangent un long regard et il sent tous ses instincts réagir doucement à sa présence. Sans besoin de contact pour l'apaiser. C'est juste incroyable, cette sensation ...

— Bonjour à vous.

Max se retourne immédiatement. Un homme se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, Lewis à ses côtés. Il devine immédiatement que c'est le fameux « Seb » au vu de sa prestance, de son charisme et de sa présence. Écrasant.

— Lew' m'a raconté. Il semble évident que Pierre a des liens très forts avec Charles alors vous êtes bien entendu invités à rester.

— Juste, ce serait pas mal de connaître ton compagnon ? Puisque tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté à nous par un meilleur ami excessivement enthousiaste ?

Charles rougit plutôt fort tandis qu'un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il se sent particulièrement mis à l'aise par ces deux dirigeants qui semblent faire la paire.

— Je suis Max Verstappen. Un sigma.

Chaque membre de la meute se présente à son tour, lui offrant un air accueillant. Davantage pour lui que pour Pierre, cherchant à le rassurer entièrement. Leurs chambres sont montrées. Il dort avec Lando. Les dortoirs sont affiliés selon les rangs à quelques exceptions prêts. Lewis et Sebastian ne dorment pas ensemble et Daniel a également une chambre à part.

— Lewis et Seb ... tu vois ... ils sont complémentaires l'un de l'autre. Lewis est un peu plus impulsif que Seb, faisant que, s'ils s'accordent sur la plupart de leurs décisions, leurs disputes peuvent être très orageuses. Donc ils ont besoin de temps pour eux seuls.

L'omega s'assoie sur le lit et il fait de même. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires à poser, il est parti avec presque rien.

— Daniel est un cas particulier. Je ne peux pas t'en parler moi-même parce que je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en ai le droit. Je pense qu'il t'en parlera s'il te juge digne de confiance.

Il acquiesce doucement. Le lit est confortable. Après avoir couru pendant si longtemps, c'est un confort qu'il n'espérait pas retrouver. Il n'a même pas besoin de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Juste s'allonger lui suffit pour sombre dans un sommeil profond.

(...) _pose ses mains sur lui. Il se débat. Il se débat fort mais ne parvient pas à le dégager. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si faible ? Un cri indigné sort de sa bouche et des larmes finissent par rouler sur ses joues. Il se déteste tellement _(...)

Il ouvre les yeux, la gorge serrée. Le cauchemar a été intense. Il a du mal à distinguer réalité du rêve encore. Il se sait en sécurité pourtant mais ne peut s'empêcher de se glisser hors du lit. Il marche jusqu'à arriver près d'un lac où il s'assoie. La lune se reflète sur l'eau, c'est joli.

Il renifle, évacuant la tristesse qui s'est manifestée en lui à ce souvenir. La vie n'a jamais été toute rose. Il ne sent pas la présence qui se rapproche de lui et sursaute presque quand on s'assoie à côté de lui.

— ...Max ? Est-ce que ... tu vas bien ?

La main de Daniel se pose sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes. Ce toucher le fait frémir doucement, électrique. Et la main du gamma se retire presque immédiatement.

— Désolé.

— Non ne le sois pas. C'était ... plutôt agréable ?

Le plus âgé lui offre un sourire et il s'autorise à se rapprocher jusqu'à se blottir contre lui. Le bras de celui-ci s'enroule alors autour de lui, instaurant une chaleur confortable.

— Alors, Maxy, que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois réveillé à cette heure-ci ?

— Un cauchemar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre des moments de mon passé. Ça me hante.

— Tu étais où avant ?

Max prend une profonde respiration, remontant toujours plus loin dans sa mémoire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent si bien avec son interlocuteur, si à l'aise. Il pourrait laisser échapper le moindre de ses secrets dans broncher.

— Ma première meute, Trinity, a été démantelée. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque ... J'ai fui et dans mon sillage j'ai rencontré Pierre. On a cherché refuge dans une autre meute, Legion, mais on s'en est enfui après trois ans.

La prise autour de lui se raffermit et un sanglot fatigué passe sa gorge. Daniel caresse ses cheveux avec tendresse et il s'adonne au contact.

— Je vois. Je m'en doutais. Nous sommes parmi ceux qui ont démantelé Trinity. Je pense que tu es au courant pour le trafic dont ils faisaient partie.

— Trafic d'enfants, d'omegas ? Je sais. Je sais tellement. J'ai juste ... j'ai voulu oublier. Tout oublier.

— Oui. Tu peux l'oublier maintenant. C'est derrière toi et j'empêcherai quiconque de te faire du mal à présent.

Ses yeux se ferment. Cette promesse de protection, de chaleur, d'affection le rassure car elle lui prouve qu'il n'est pas le seul à l'avoir ressenti; ce lien entre eux. Et c'est dans ses bras qu'il s'endort.

Quand il se réveille, il est seul et est dans son lit. Il en vient presque à se demander si hier n'a pas été un simple rêve de sa part. Il s'étire, empruntant la salle de bain pour se changer.

Dehors, la meute est en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde semble savoir ses tâches et il se retrouve perdu au milieu. C'est sans compter sur Lewis qui le remarque et vient à sa rencontre.

— Max ! Tu tombes bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais aider Hulk en cuisine ? J'ai peur qu'il la fasse exploser.

— Oui, d'accord.

L'alpha lui offre un sourire plein de gratitude avant de s'éloigner de nouveau. Il marche un peu avant de retrouver le chemin de la pièce qui lui a été indiquée. Le cuisinier improvisé semble plutôt bien se débrouiller contrairement aux remarques alarmistes du chef.

— Oh. Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

— Non, on m'a dit de venir t'aider.

— Parfait. Coupe les oignons s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécute. Nico est quelqu'un de sympathique puisqu'il fait tout pour le mettre à l'aise, jusqu'à balancer des anecdotes sur les personnes du groupe ou des petites histoires personnelles. Ils passent un plutôt bon moment.

— Et là, il me dit "Bordel, c'était ma cible !" avec colère, comme s'il attendait à ce que je m'excuse. Non mais quel culot. Je peux dire que-

— Est-ce que c'est bientôt prêt ?

— Calme-toi Magnussen ! La prochaine fois tu cuisineras si t'es pas content.

Le gamma grimace et lui envoie un regard noir auquel Nico se contente de sourire. Si les disputes de ces deux sont fréquentes, leur alchimie est immanquable de ce que lui a dit Lando.

— Tu l'aimes bien ?

— Qu- ? Lando est encore allé raconter n'importe quoi, je parie.

— Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi quand c'est la vérité.

Le delta soupire, ne semblant pas vouloir argumenter plus contre lui.

— Commence à mettre la table, nos betas vont revenir affamés de leur tour en ville.

Avant de s'exécuter, il s'arrête.

— Et Daniel ?

— Avec eux. Valtteri est également de la partie.

Il acquiesce et récupère les couverts qu'il va disposer sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Il ne peut empêcher les questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit. À qui appartient ce si grand manoir de base ? Parce que, honnêtement, la propriété est immense.

Cela aurait pu être une option. Vivre parmi les humains mais ... ce ne serait pas si facile pour lui. Les chaleurs le menaceraient toujours et, sans protection, rien n'empêcherait un alpha malintentionné de poser ses pattes sur lui.

Le déjeuner se passe dans une bonne ambiance à part le fait que Daniel l'esquive pour une raison inconnue. Il essaie de capter son regard mais même comme ça il n'y arrive pas. Cette nuit a-t-elle vraiment été un rêve ?

Non, il en est sûr. Et il déteste se faire ignorer. Le repas est terminée et il se glisse aux côtés de son compagnon nocturne, le prenant à part.

— Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer, Dan ?

— Je ... c'est compliqué, Max. Trop.

Le plus âgé ne le regarde toujours pas dans les yeux.

— Je ne te comprends pas du tout. Compliqué ? Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment autant ? Tu ne-

Un grognement menaçant passe la gorge du gamma et son premier instinct est de reculer par peur. Geste immédiatement remarqué par Daniel qui écarquille les yeux et se retourne.

— Pardon. Max. S'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne peux pas ... y résister. Après si longtemps, je ne peux pas perturber l'équilibre de la meute ! Tellement de choses. Pardonne-moi.


	3. ∂e retour

> « **Where have we gone and how did we get here?**  
**Where would I be in life had we not met yet?**
> 
> _Où sommes-nous allés et comment y sommes-nous arrivés ?_  
_Où aurais-je été dans une vie où je ne t'aurais pas encore rencontré ?_ »  
  
  


Pierre est heureux. C'est sûr. Après avoir passé autant de temps à fuir, à craindre pour lui, pour Max. Ils sont enfin en sécurité. Et il a retrouvé Charles. Son Charles.

N'avoir qu'un an de plus que lui.

Il a passé son enfance dans un clan au sud. C'est là qu'il a rencontré son meilleur ami. Ils ont passé de nombreuses années ensemble jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par le quitter. À quatorze ans, un an après le départ de son camarade, la meute s'est dissoute.

Il a passé deux ans seul. À vivre comme il pouvait. Comme il l'entendait aussi. Mais ce ne lui a jamais plu. Il a ensuite rencontré Max avec lequel il s'est tout de suite entendu. Ils ont passé deux ans ensemble avant de rejoindre Legion.

Puis ont fui encore après trois ans. Trois ans de calvaire, de misère, de médiocrité. Trois ans à vivre sans savoir s'ils allaient se réveiller le lendemain. Sans savoir s'ils pouvaient survivre. Pour finalement arriver ici.

C'est sûr que son ami d'enfance a été aussi son premier béguin, son premier déchirement. Mais c'est aussi certain qu'il ne veut pas lui dire. Il ne voit pas où et comment le plus jeune pourrait partager ses sentiments.

Alors il se forge une place petit à petit. Romain et Carlos deviennent de bons amis puisqu'ils se comprennent et s'apprécient. Ils ont des tâches plus ou moins trivial. Ils s'occupent de la défense du territoire, en relais avec les gammas ou de tâches plus banales.

Des courses, des affaires internes. Ils vont là où les alphas veulent qu'ils soient. Leur neutralité leur vaut des techniques différentes. Mais ça lui va. Pour une fois, il est heureux de se mettre au travail, heureux de servir une cause, un groupe dans lequel il se reconnaît.

Une famille.

Charles reste incertain auprès de lui. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, à rattraper les heures perdues. Nombre de fois où il se demande quel goût ont ses lèvres.

— Tu baves.

— Quoi ?

— Tu baves. En regardant Charles. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, tu le fais tout le temps.

En même temps, pour sa défense, celui-ci a retiré sa chemise et a commencé à jouer contre Nico au foot. Carlos lui lance un regard espiègle, amusé.

— C'est pour quand que tu lui déclares tes sentiments ? Que vous arrêtez de vous tourner autour ?

— Et toi avec Lando ?

— C'est différent ! On a ... on a pas le même âge. Je sais ce qu'il veut mais je ne sais pas si je suis en mesure de lui offrir.

Il roule des yeux. Pour lui, l'autre beta est un idiot qui se refuse juste sa libido par peur. Pourquoi hésiter ? Lui il n'a aucun signe de la part de son amour, aucun. Pas de clins suggestifs, de touches trop appuyées, de câlins bien plus qu'amicaux.

— On ne se tourne pas autour d'ailleurs. On n'a pas la même ambiguïté que vous avez. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime.

— Pardon ?

L'intervention de Romain le fait sursauter. Celui-ci a passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, curieux de la conversation entretenue, et semble profondément en désaccord.

— Mon dieu, Pierre tu es si aveugle ! Il serait ravi de porter tes enfants, crois-moi. Il se noie littéralement dans ton regard à chaque fois que tu lui parles.

— Je ... tu ... Ah bon ?

— Dis-lui. C'est tout.

Il acquiesce mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Carlos marmonne quelque chose et finalement c'est Romain qui lui offre un coup de pied aux fesses.

— Maintenant !

Il trébuche sur les marches de l'entrée et se rattrape tant bien que mal à la rambarde. Il avance de quelques pas et Charles se tourne immédiatement vers lui, ses grands yeux vers reflétant sa joie alors qu'il sourit et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

— J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné.

— Euh ... oui, je ...

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Le plus jeune se recule mais garde ses mains sur ses épaules, une étincelle intéressée dans ses prunelles.

— Je ...

— Tu ?

— Je ...

— Tu quoi ? Tu veux faire un barbecue ? Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Le delta continue de le taquiner et il rougit doucement parce qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi maladroit.

— Je t'aime.

Son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

— Moi aussi. Enfin, je veux dire, tu es mon meilleur ami.

— Non, mais ... ce n'est pas ...

Il laisse échapper un grognement agacé contre lui-même. Contre son incapacité à s'exprimer correctement.

— Laisse tomber. Oublie. Désolé.

Pierre revient sur ses pas et passe la porte devant les deux autres betas qui le regardent avec compassion. Bon. Il a abandonné. Ce n'est pas idéal, il manque de courage, c'est terrible.

— Tu n'as pas réussi à lui dire ?

Romain se tient, appuyé contre la chambranle, le regard attentif et affectueux.

— Non, je ... je voulais sortir les bons mots. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je manque de courage je crois.

— C'est normal d'avoir peur de perdre les personnes qu'on aime, toujours. Mais si tu ne lui dis pas maintenant, tu le regretteras.

Des paroles sages c'est vrai. Il lève le regard pot croiser celui de son aîné.

— Tu ne veux toujours rien nous dire sur lui ?

Petit sourire qui se détache sur les lèvres de Romain alors qu'il se détourne pour sortir.

— Je vous raconterais un jour.

Ainsi, il essaie de planifier un moment pour réitérer correctement sa confession. Il ne trouve pas le bon moment puisque après le dîner, son béguin a disparu. Il sort et s'assoie sur la pelouse, contemplant les étoiles.

— Mon Pierrot, qu'est-ce que tu fais là en cette soirée ?

Il se retourne pour voir Charles, enveloppé dans un châle, l'air aimant, qui vient se poser juste à côté de lui.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je t'ai cherché mais tu étais introuvable.

— Pardon, mon cœur. Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

— Pour te dire que je t'aime. Pas comme un ami, pas comme juste mon meilleur ami. Non, je t'aime de manière plus que platonique, Charles.

Il détourne la tête pour regarder de nouveau les étoiles. À côté de lui, le delta lâche un petit rire doux, soulagé.

— Je le savais. Je le savais et moi aussi je t'aime. Tu m'es inestimable.

Le choc lui fait regarder son amour mais ce dernier s'est déjà jeté sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassent durant plusieurs minutes langoureusement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille lâcher la bouche de l'autre. Quand il se recule, il est accueilli par la superbe vision de son meilleur ami les joues rougies, le regard enflammé. Il lui caresse la joue avec tendresse.

— Depuis si longtemps, j'attends ce moment.

— J'avais peur que tu ne me reviennes pas. Te recroiser après tant d'années a été un miracle.

Mais il est heureux, si heureux de l'avoir rencontré. Et de l'avoir retrouvé. Front contre front, ils se laissent aller dans la tranquillité de la soirée et il se permet de murmurer.

— Et toi, tu es mon miracle.


	4. ๔hangements

> « **I took to the path with nothing to lose**  
**And I'm feeling alone but I'm paying my dues**
> 
> _J'ai pris la route en ayant rien à perdre_  
_Et je me sens seul mais je paye mes dettes_ »  
  


Cette fois, Max le laisse s'en aller. Il ne comprend pas tout, il n'a pas tous les éléments. Comment pourrait-il prétendre l'arrêter quand il en sait pas ce qui trouble autant ? Il veut savoir, il veut tellement le savoir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se retourner pour trouver Sebastian et esquisse un sourire reconnaissant. Les deux alphas véhiculent des sentiments différents en lui mais une sécurité et concerne équivalente.

— Je ne sais pas si je devrais en parler.

— C'est à propos de Dan pas vrai ? Je vous ai vu parler et j'ai senti l'ambiance établie entre vous.

— L'ambiance ?

— Votre lien. Assez difficile à ne pas voir.

Ses joues rosissent légèrement. C'est si évident que ça ?

— Il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il a parlé de l'équilibre de la meute et m'a demandé de le pardonner. Je ne sais même pas pour quoi ?

Le chef lui offre un regard pensif, passant une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'acquiescer, plus préoccupé.

— D'accord. Très bien. Je t'en reparle demain ?

— Euh ... oui ?

Okay. Super. Il adore être passé en coup de vent comme ça. Fantastique. Il a tellement besoin de se changer les idées. C'est avec ce même état d'esprit qu'il va voir les deux autres gammas du groupe.

— Est-ce que je peux venir chasser avec vous ou faire peu importe ce que vous faites ?

— Eh bah ... on va faire un tour de la propriété comme d'habitude mais tu es sûr de pouvoir venir ?

— Je suis un sigma bon sang ! J'ai besoin de me dépenser !

— Okay, okay, allons-y alors.

Il se change rapidement en loup et suit ses aînés. Ils courent le long de leurs frontières, lui permettant de voir l'ensemble du territoire. Parvenus à la moitié du parcours, ils se figent tous les trois, humant l'air. Des loups étrangers approchent. Pas dépourvus d'hostilité.

Kevin est le premier à réagir et pousse un long hurlement pour attirer les autres membres de leur meute capables de se battre.   
Leurs adversaires ne sont que trois aussi mais tous des alphas.

Les inconnus se jettent sur eux des qu'ils les voient. Il se débat rapidement, ne laissant pas l'autre prendre le dessus malgré sa stature supérieure. Il est agressif, impétueux, peut-être un peu trop téméraire pour son propre bien.

Il pousse un gémissement de douleur quand il reçoit un coup de griffe au-dessus de sa patte avant gauche. Un instant déstabilisé, il n'en faut pas plus pour que son ennemi le jette au sol, voulant affirmer sa supériorité sur lui alors qu'il le domine de ton son être.

Un grognement menaçant retentit et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, l'étranger est jeté au sol par Daniel qui n'hésite pas un instant avant de mordre, griffer, déchiqueter la peau. Il n'a jamais vu le plus âgé comme ça, enragé, voulant tuer.

Tuer parce que, il le sait, cet alpha lui a fait du mal.

L'étincelle de vie s'est éteinte mais son camarade continue de s'acharner contre le corps, cédant à ses pulsions sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Max n'hésite pas avant de revenir à sa forme humaine et de se jeter sur l'autre garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer difficilement.

— C'est bon, c'est bon. C'est fini, Dan, c'est fini. Je vais bien, regarde, je vais bien.

L'attaquant pousse un grognement, semblant assimiler petit à petit ses mots, puis finit par se retransformer en humain. Il le garde dans ses bras.

— Bordel ! Merde. Max tu vas bien ?

— Moi, ça va Kev', c'est plutôt Dan, il ...

Seb et Lewis arrivent ensemble vers eux rapidement. Ils délaissent leur forme de loup au moment où ils voient le gamma affaissé contre lui.

— Tu as été blessé Max ?

— Oui, un peu.

Il peut sentir sa blessure imbiber légèrement son t-shirt de sang.

— OK. On va ramener Dan à la maison et on va s'occuper de vos soins.

— Kevin ? Tu prendras Hulk avec toi pour finir la surveillance. Prévenez immédiatement s'ils reviennent d'accord ?

Le-dit acquiesce et s'esquive rapidement.

— Valtteri, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher les betas.

Les ordres sont donnés. Il aide à ramener son protecteur jusqu'à sa chambre et c'est là qu'il semble le remarquer. Son odeur change. Devient plus agressive, plus forte. Les deux chefs du groupe sont à cran. Pour lui, c'est une invitation.

Après l'avoir posé sur le lit, il a du mal à s'éloigner. Lewis est celui qui le redresse et qui l'attire avec lui en dehors de la chambre. Romain, Pierre et Carlos arrivent enfin.

— Vérifiez qu'il n'est pas blessé. Donnez-lui les antalgiques habituels, il va en avoir besoin.

Dès que les trois arrivants acquiescent, Sebastian appuie une main devant sa bouche et s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, une expression crispée sur le visage. L'alpha restant pousse un long soupir. Il pose une main douce sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolé que tout doive se passer comme ça, Max.

— Je préférerais pouvoir comprendre au moins. J'ai senti les changements, c'est immanquable, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Il bouge son épaule et tire une grimace en sentant que la plaie est toujours ouverte. Le plus âgé le remarque rapidement.

— Viens, je vais te soigner. Et je te promets que je te parlerais de lui. 

Max se débarrasse de son t-shirt pour constater que, si la blessure n'est pas profonde, elle est assez longue. Lewis s'empare de désinfectant et il se mord la lèvre quand un coton vient se poser contre sa peau.

— Autre époque, autres personnes. Ce terrain et cette meute ont appartenu à un homme nommé Kimi. Seb est né ici mais la plupart d'entre nous sommes arrivés après. Valtteri et Nico sont parmi ceux qui étaient là avant tout le monde.

Les bandages sont passés autour de son épaule, la gardant un peu plus collée à son corps.

— Quand je suis arrivé, la meute était en déclin. La plupart des membres s'en étaient allés et Kimi ne voulait plus en être la tête, préférant laisser son rôle à Seb. On a cependant continué ainsi, moi et Sebastian en sous-leader, pendant quelques années.

— Vous étiez donc trois alphas ?

— Oui. C'est aussi pendant ces années qu'on a compris qu'on était complémentaires. Kimi a ... fini par disparaître. Il s'en est allé, un matin. Seb en a été dévasté, on a du le relever. C'est juste un peu plus tard que Daniel est arrivé. La meute était déjà bien formée. Il n'était pas si jeune mais il était perdu, à la recherche d'un foyer.

Il renfile son t-shirt et Lewis lui offre un sourire rassurant, protecteur. Presque comme quelque chose de maternel qui se dégage de lui. Étonnant. Pourtant ça lui fait du bien d'être juste en sa présence.

— Daniel est un alpha. Mais ... en trouvant la famille qu'il cherchait tant, il a tenu à rester. Il s'est alors cantonné à un rôle de gamma qu'il a pu maintenir puisqu'il a les gênes mais ... tu es arrivé, Max.

— Les âmes-sœurs ...

— C'est si rare, d'autant plus que tu as une variation. Mais ça s'est produit. Alors Dan ne peut plus se contenter d'être un gamma. Il a besoin de s'exprimer. Il a besoin de s'affirmer et de te réclamer. Et je ...

Il touche ses lèvres du bout des doigts, penseur. Bien entendu, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Un lien si fort, formé si rapidement. L'alpha qui lui fait face a soudainement l'air plus fragile, incertain, fatigué.

— Trois alphas ne peuvent pas diriger une meute. On a déjà essayé. Les choses ne seront pas différentes. Seb pense qu'il devrait se retirer, surtout que c'est vers cette âge-là que Kimi est parti mais je ne veux pas. Mais si la situation ne change pas, Dan va vouloir s'en aller par peur de déchirer le groupe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Une étincelle fuse dans son regard alors qu'il semble comprendre la subtilité des mots de celui qui lui fait face. Quelque chose.

— Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? Parce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

Lewis prend une grande respiration, son visage dans les mains.

— Oui je peux. Mais tout changerait à jamais.

— Tout va déjà changer. Et c'est ma faute.

— Non ! Non, certainement pas. On ne pouvait pas toujours le contenir, on aurait jamais dû faire ça en premier lieu. Si j'avais été plus courageux ...

Il se relève, humant rapidement l'air. L'odeur forte de son camarade flotte, très odorante. Il ne s'en serait pas douté mais maintenant ?

— Plus courageux pour quoi, Lew' ?

— Pour être différent.

Le chef se lève à son tour, appuyant sa main contre le mur, semblant lutter contre lui-même. D'ici, il peut voir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau, en intense réflexion. Il se sent comme s'il doit faire quelque chose. Alors il s'approche et prend le plus grand dans ses bras.

— Ça va, ça va. Être différent des autres n'est pas mal. Cela te rend plus rare. Et cela ne te change pas vraiment par rapport à nous. Tu seras toujours Lewis pour nous, d'accord ? On ne cessera pas de t'aimer si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Aucun ne te lâchera.

Et quelque chose change dans le regard de son interlocuteur, une résignation un peu triste et un remerciement silencieux, soulagé, comme s'il laissait un poids immense s'en aller.

— Je vais essayer. Je ne sais pas comment trouver les mots justes. Je suis comme ça depuis si longtemps. Mais je vais parler à Seb. On ... trouvera un moyen. Tu pourras retourner auprès de ton alpha bientôt, Max.

Il hoche la tête, incertain.

— Attends un peu par contre. La descente va être dur. En refusant son statut de gamma, il éveille tous ses instincts alpha les plus forts. Il n'y a que les betas qui peuvent ne pas le trouver insupportable et il va sûrement te réclamer. Tu dois ne pas y répondre. Compris ?

Un gémissement passe ses lèvres mais il sait que Lewis a raison par rapport à la situation. Il se contente d'accepter, sachant bien que les prochains jours vont être durs.


	5. Σtre soi-même

> « **What does it take to be happy?**  
**What does it take to be satisfied?**
> 
> _Que faut-il pour être heureux?_  
_Que faut-il pour être satisfait? _»  
  


Lewis doit trouver Sebastian. Cela lui fait peur. Mais il a fait une promesse. Il sait où trouver son camarade. Sa chambre. Un terrain sur lequel il ne s'aventure presque jamais. Il n'aime pas arriver à des endroits qui appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Il doit le faire quand même.

Il sait que l'alpha a probablement mal réagi aux pulsions de Daniel, ayant son autorité contestée. Il sait que l'autre doit sûrement être en train de tenter de se calmer, des instincts profonds et bestiaux resurgissant au plus au fin fond de lui. Il prend sur lui.

Il doit agir maintenant. C'est pourquoi il frappe à la porte de son co-dirigeant, tout en sachant ce à quoi il s'expose. Le chef lui ouvre la porte, les cheveux en bataille, l'air sauvage, et il déglutit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix reste un instant bloquée dans sa gorge et Seb s'impatiente.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Il pousse un soupir doux avant de s'avancer et de poser ses lèvres contre celles de celui qui lui fait face. Si ce dernier hésite un instant, il lui rend rapidement son baiser qui s'intensifie. Il fini contre la porte alors que leur échange ne perd ni de sa passion, ni de sa langueur.

— At-...tends Seb. Je ne suis pas ...

— Est-ce que tu sais le nombre d'années depuis lesquelles j'attends ça ? Tu n'as pas idée de combien je te veux.

— Bien sûr que si. À quel point je t'ai aimé, à quel point ça a été douloureux de te ramasser à la petite cuillère après son départ ... je n'oublierais pas ça.

Sebastian a un rire brisé, la situation évoquée lui faisant toujours mal au fond, et garde l'étreinte autour de lui.

— Pardon, Liebe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ?

— Parce que tu envisages de partir pas vrai ? De quitter la meute à ton tour ?

Face au silence douloureux de son compagnon, il sait qu'il a encore une fois visé juste. Vu clair au travers de ses intentions. Celui le fait un peu souffrir.

— Ne pars pas. Jamais. Tu sais que je ne supporterais pas ton départ, Seb. Tu le sais.

— Vrai. Mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On n'y arrivera pas à trois.

— C'est pour ça que je suis là.

— Quoi ?! Si c'est pour le dire que tu veux partir, laisse-moi te dire que je refuse parce que-

Il pose son doigt sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. C'est fou comme il va toujours s'imaginer le pire.

— Non. Loin de là.

Il s'écarte légèrement, se tournant pour ne pas voir le visage de celui qu'il aime.

— Tu sais que j'étais à Trinity avant. D'où la proximité que je sens avec Max parce que je le trouve courageux d'en être encore entier.

— Mais ? Kimi t'a ramené pas vrai à nous pas vrai ?

— J'avais si peur d'être là-bas, j'ai tout fait pour leur convenir. Pour ne pas être exploité. J'ai fini par oublier qui j'étais. Même ici, j'ai eu peur parce que j'aurais pu perdre notre complémentarité, j'aurais pu te perdre.

Seb ne répond pas, se contentant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui par derrière, lui apportant un confort qu'il n'a plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

— Tu sais que tu ne vas pas me perdre, Lew'.

— Je suis un Zeta. Pas un alpha. C'est pourquoi, si je reviens à ma forme initiale ou si je me modifie, on devrait parvenir à un certain équilibre. Je peux ... faire quelque chose. C'est pourquoi aucun d'entre nous n'a à partir ni ... ni- ...

Sa voix se brise. Un sanglot passe sa gorge. Il se sent fautif de la souffrance qui a été causée. S'il avait été plus fort, plus honnête, aucun d'entre eux ne serait dans cette situation.

— C'est notre famille. Je ne veux pas-

— Chut, Lewis, mein Liebe, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

À contre-cœur, il se retourne pour trouver les yeux bleus si doux de son alpha sur lui. Ce dernier passe une main tendre sur sa joue, cueillant la larme qui s'est formée dans son œil.

— Tu as subi un traumatisme. Il est clair qu'on ne te blâmera pas pour ça. Jamais. On est ta famille et tu es la notre. Et je t'aime, Lew', je t'aime. Même si tu n'es pas un alpha, je m'en fous de ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois bien avec toi-même.

Ces paroles, qui ont été tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu entendre, le fait craquer. Et au milieu de ses pleurs, c'est les lèvres de Sebastian qui retrouvent les siennes, encore et encore. Cette rivalité qui au fond ne leur a jamais permis de pouvoir se trouver totalement qui s'efface.

Les mains de son compagnon parcourent son corps et il grogne d'impatience, de possessivité. Lui se laisse aller, bien trop heureux pour son propre bien, d'autant plus quand l'autre chef vient murmurer à son oreille.

— Ça veut dire que je pourrais te réclamer mien de temps en temps ?

Il gémit parce que, à cet instant précis, devenir omega pour que Seb le marque lui paraît être une si bonne idée. Il sourit doucement.

— Je t'aime aussi.

Il a besoin de le dire, de l'exprimer.

— Tu as fait tellement pour moi, Liebe. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Il n'en dit pas plus, se contentant de se caler dans les bras de son partenaire qui en profite pour les ramener sur le lit. Il fredonne gentiment, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégage de l'étreinte.

— Dis-moi, Seb, est-ce que ... tu penses toujours à lui ? Est-ce que tu veux toujours partir à sa recherche, est-ce que tu regrettes qu'il ne soit pas là ?

Un certain "à ma place" semble s'être glissé. Sa dernière insécurité. Parce que, après tout, si lui n'était pas arrivé, ils auraient pu gérer la meute à deux. Le regard de Sebastian devient pensif un instant avant de revenir se planter dans les siens.

— Non.

Puis l'alpha marque une légère pause, avant d'ajouter.

— Parce que je t'ai, toi.


	6. ٣evenir

> « **And I'm thinkin' of mama and the look in her eyes**  
**When I said I'm a dreamer and I kissed her goodbye**
> 
> _Et je pense à maman et l'expression dans ses yeux_  
_Quand j'ai dit que j'étais un rêveur et l'ai embrassé pour lui dire au revoir_ »  
  


Daniel l'appelle. A travers la porte, à travers la maison, Max le sait et l'entend. C'est très dur de ne pas céder à l'instinct. Le premier jour, il passe le plus de temps possible hors de la maison. Le deuxième, il se voit forcé d'aller dormir dehors, torturé par des envies avec lesquelles il n'a pas envie de déranger Lando.

Allongé sur l'herbe, contemplant le ciel, en sueur, il a tellement de mal à vivre. Il se souvient de personnes qu'il a connues anciennement. De gens qui lui ont donné des conseils, qui l'ont aidé à (sur)vivre.

Pierre se laisse tomber à ses côtés et même s'il l'a entendu arriver, il n'a pas la force de lui dire qu'il n'a pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas parlés en plus.

— Un souci ?

— Tu pues Charles mais à part ça tout va bien.

— Q-Que ... c'est vrai ?

— Ne prends pas cet air choqué, ce serait compliqué de ne pas le faire étant donné que vous dormez ensemble. D'ailleurs il a ton odeur aussi.

Au milieu des grimaces affligées, son ami a un petit air fier, satisfait sûrement d'avoir réclamé son delta sien.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, MadMax ?

— J'ai l'oppression de devenir fou parce que ... Dan m'appelle et je peux pas aller à lui. Mon corps cède de plus en plus.

— C'est compliqué, tu sais ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappelle que son camarade est un des betas qui s'occupent de son amour.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il reste assez agressif, Romain a essuyé ses coups deux fois. Il souffre un peu aussi. Les doses qu'on lui donne serve à garder un éveil progressif mais il est frustré d'être limité comme ça.

— Romain va bien ? Et ... tu penses que ça va durer combien de temps ?

— Oui, ça ne lui a rien fait. Il est fort tu sais. Encore quelques jours. Courage.

Deux jours plus tard, il craque. Toutes ses limites se défont alors qu'il passe près de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, une vague le frappe. Il n'a jamais eu de chaleurs violentes, pour lui c'est nouveau ces émotions qui font rage.

Il s'approche de la porte. Carlos le retient juste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la pousser, un air complètement éberlué sur le visage.

— Max ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se débat entre ses bras avec violence, cherchant à se dégager par tous les moyens pour continuer sa progression.

— Lâche-moi ! Laissez-moi y aller ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Bordel, laisse-moi !

— Romain, s'il te plaît !

Le-dit sort de sa chambre. À deux, ils le tiennent mieux bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le raisonner. Il bouge plus encore, son épaule heurte violemment un cadre qui tombe au sol. La surprise le fait reculer et il bascule à son tour.

Il se rattrape in extremis mais son bras glisse sur le sol et se coupe sur les éclats de verre. La douleur le fait sortir de sa transe. Une légère coupure. Le sang coule alors qu'il se relève, les deux betas se sont figés.

Max met quelques instants avant de comprendre pourquoi. Et cette compréhension se fait lorsqu'il entend un grognement bestial derrière le mur. Pierre, de là-bas, pousse un gémissement de douleur et la porte s'ouvre dans un claquement si violent qu'elle sort presque de ses gonds.

Daniel, cheveux décoiffés, le regard fou, apparaît derrière et se jette presque immédiatement sur lui. Carlos tente de s'interposer mais est repoussé durement et atterrit contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Il ne se relève pas.

Ses yeux restent rivés sur son camarade avec choc mais il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier puisque, déjà, son alpha l'enserre de ses bras. Et il s'y laisse aller avec plaisir, ronronnant pour contenter son amour.

Son compagnon ne tente rien d'autre, se contentant de savourer sa présence, sa chaleur, comme ayant besoin de.

— Max, tu peux l'amener dans sa chambre ? Tu restes avec lui bien sûr.

Il fait ce que Romain lui dit, un peu inconscient de ses propres gestes puisqu'il revient à lui quand la porte est claquée, les laissant seuls. L'étreinte autour de lui ne faiblit pas alors qu'ils sont allongés sur le lit. Il doit tenter quelque chose.

— Dan ... tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas toi ça, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas aussi violent, régi par tes instincts. Tu ne feras pas de mal à ta famille. Reprends-toi.

Dans son cou, son interlocuteur a un soupir profond, presque un sanglot enrayé. Il vient lui caresser ses boucles aplaties avec douceur.

— Ça va, ça va. Ils ne t'en veulent pas. Aucun d'eux ne t'en veut. C'est juste qu'on aimerait que tu reviennes d'accord ? Toi et seulement toi.

— ...

Il se mord la lèvre parce qu'il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il devrait avoir les mots justes. Il sent les larmes de frustration perler dans ses yeux.

— S'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ... je t'en prie ... Dan, j'ai besoin de toi.

L'alpha gémit doucement. Il pense avoir échoué, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque, fatiguée, lui murmure à l'oreille.

— Pardon Maxy ...

Avec la surprise, il se recule, ouvrant grand les yeux. Quand il croise ceux bruns, vivants, humains du plus âgé, il ne résiste pas et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser a quelque chose d'incroyablement doux, lent. Calme. Mais tendre.

Il se recule ensuite, laissant son regard parcourir tout le visage de son amour. La distance et l'éloignement leur a permis de mieux se retrouver.

Et il est heureux, si heureux, il a réussi à ramener son Daniel.  
  



	7. ηe plus avoir peur

> « **I took to the path with nothing to lose**  
**And I'm feeling alone but I'm paying my dues**
> 
> _J'ai pris la route en ayant rien à perdre_  
_Et je me sens seul mais je paye mes dettes _»  
  


Quand Carlos ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il a un mal de crâne pointant et la lumière semble trop forte. Il est dans l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il se souvient ... il se souvient ... De Max. Et Daniel. Daniel qui l'écarte et après trou noir.

Il a dû heurter un mur. Il se redresse légèrement et grimace en sentant tout son corps douloureux. Mais il ne sent rien de cassé au moins, tant mieux. Il met encore quelques secondes avant de pouvoir voir totalement son environnement.

C'est là qu'il remarque Lando, endormi à son chevet, les yeux rougis. Bien entendu. Il se sent presque coupable de l'avoir fait pleurer, s'inquiéter ... il l'aime beaucoup, c'est sûr. Il caresse son visage avec douceur.

— Hmm ... Carlos ?

— Oui, mi tesoro ?

L'omega endormi ouvre grand ses yeux à l'entente de sa voix, comme surpris, mais surtout soulagé.

— C-Carlos ! Tu es réveillé ! Mon dieu, j'avais si peur que tu ne le fasses pas.

— Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

— U-Une demie-journée mais ... mais je savais pas ce que tu avais. Les gars se sont occupés de toi mais on pouvait pas te déplacer et-et ...

Un sanglot passe la gorge de son amour et des larmes débordent de ses yeux. Bien vite, il vient le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer.

— Chut, chut, amor. Tout va bien, je vais bien. Regarde, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

— ...j'avais si peur.

Il céderait presque. Il sait que le plus jeune le veut et, ses bras autour de lui, il pourrait se laisser aller s'il n'avait pas autant de self-control. Ça a été un électrochoc la première fois qu'ils se sont vus, une attirance mutuelle indescriptible. Mais ce n'est pas que ça pour lui. Il l'aime profondément.

— Est-ce qu'on a au moins canalisé Dan ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ?

— Max a ça sous contrôle. Ils sont toujours dans la chambre mais aucun bruit, ils dorment peut-être.

— Tant mieux alors. Pierre et Romain vont bien ?

— Pierre a de légères ecchymoses et une entorse à l'épaule. Romain n'a rien ou en tout cas n'a rien dit.

Il hoche la tête. Lando prend sa main avec douceur, comme ayant peur d'en faire trop ou pas assez.

— Tu te sens comment ?

— Engourdi.

Il se lève un peu difficilement, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'est qu'en caleçon et frissonne quand l'air froid entre en contact avec sa peau nue. Derrière lui, il peut sentir les yeux de l'omega parcourir son dos, sa carrure avec délice.

— Tu peux m'aider à descendre ?

— O-Oui ... tu ne veux pas te couvrir d'abord ?

Un sourire narquois se pose sur ses lèvres et il enfile un bas de jogging et un sweat. Il passe ensuite son bras autour des épaules de son camarade. Ils parviennent tant bien que mal à se rendre au salon. Lewis lâche presque le verre qu'il tient en le voyant.

— Carlos ! Tu vas bien ? On était inquiets.

— Je me sens ankylosé mais sinon je vais bien. Où sont les autres ?

— Valtteri a emmené Romain de force à l'hôpital. Seb dort, Pierre se fait dorloter par Charles et Hulk et Kevin sont sortis après s'être disputés violemment.

Oh. C'est étrange. Sûr que ça a toujours été tendus entre ces deux derniers mais de là à se qu'ils se prennent le chou comme ça ... Quelque chose a dû arriver.

— D'accord, merci. Est-ce que tu veux que je fasses quelque chose ?

— ..tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu viens de te réveiller après avoir été violemment assommé ! Repose-toi.

Il grommelle mais, de toute façon, avec Lando collé à ses basques, il ne risque pas de faire quoique ce soit. Il se défait de l'appui de ce dernier et sort fébrilement de l'habitacle, en besoin d'air.

— Hé ! Carlos, attends-moi !

Le soleil couchant l'accueille et c'est une jolie vue. Il n'aime pas avoir eu sa journée gâchée mais ça ne lui importe pas tant que ça au final. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de toute façon.

Son omega se précipite à sa suite, trébuche dans les escaliers et s'effondre. Il le rattrape juste à temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Dans ses bras, son camarade chuchote doucement à son oreille, semblant si peu sûr de lui, si vulnérable.

— Ne me quitte jamais, Carl'.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te promettre ça, corazon.

Son interlocuteur se recule alors, se dégageant de ses bras, pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, le regard larmoyant.

— M-Mais ... même si c'est un mensonge, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu m'acceptes. Que tu me veuilles. Tu te refuses à moi. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes ...

Il écarquille les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il entend. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais osé espérer.

— Tu ... m'aimes ?

Lando, au milieu de sa crise de larmes, hoche légèrement la tête.

— Mais comment ... je veux dire pourquoi ... enfin j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais juste intéressé.

Au milieu des pleurs, son camarade fait un petit bruit qui ressemble à un rire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Voyons, Lando, tu es jeune, tu n'as pas-

— C'est toujours la même excuse. Toi, ou même les autres. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi, que je ne sais pas décider mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Si aujourd'hui je te veux comme compagnon, c'est mon choix !

Carlos se mord la lèvre, surpris, avant de prendre avec douceur son partenaire dans ses bras. Il lui caresse la joue pour l'apaiser, se sentant fautif.

— Pardon, pardon amor. Je ne t'ai pas assez écouté. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui, je ne te mentirais pas.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent vite. C'est leur première fois et c'est un électrochoc. Si tendre, chaleureux. Et surtout ardent de passion. Peu à peu, sa culpabilité se dissipe...


	8. รans trembler

> « **And I think that you should know**  
**That the places come and go**
> 
> _Et je pense que tu devrais savoir_  
_Que les endroits vont et viennent _»  
  
  


Max est resté longtemps allongé avec Daniel. Ils se sont endormis à vrai dire. Quand il se réveille, un bras puissant est enroulé autour de sa taille. Il n'essaie pas de se dégager, se contentant de se conforter dans cette chaleur.

Son alpha laisse échapper un grognement et un petit sourire vient parcourir ses lèvres. Sa marque, témoignant d'une soirée torride durant laquelle son compagnon s'est enfoncé à plusieurs reprises en lui, n'est plus douloureuse. Il en garde juste un léger tiraillement.

— Mmh ... Maxy ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, je n'aurais jamais pu me sentir mieux.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

Le plus âgé rit, joyeux, et dépose des baisers tout le long de son cou. Il gémit doucement, un frisson délicieux apparaissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Daniel, Max ! Est-ce que vous pouvez venir ?

Le cri les interrompt et les fige. Ils se regardent, écarlates, se rappelant enfin de là où ils se trouvent.

— Eh bien, on s'est faits attendre.

— Tu es revenu à toi après une semaine. Je suppose que c'est normal qu'ils veuillent te voir ?

— Ne m'en parle pas, je ne me sentais pas moi-même. C'était affreux. Je ... merci. Tu m'as ramené.

— De rien, je suppose ? Je veux dire, j'ai ... je suis tien maintenant. Alors appuie-toi sur moi, sers-toi de moi s'il le faut. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour ça. Surtout là tout de suite, quand c'est si précaire.

Son amant se contente d'hocher la tête. Ils s'habillent tous les deux avant de descendre et, une fois en bas, ils comprennent que ce n'est pas seulement pour les voir qu'ils ont été appelés au vu de l'air sombre qu'abordent tous les membres de la meute.

— Content de vous voir. Dan, est-ce que tu es prêt à prendre le commandement de la meute avec moi ?

— Mais et Lewis ? Je ne comprends pas ?

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarque leur deuxième chef appuyé dans un coin de la pièce, l'air un peu sombre. Son odeur est différente, cela le frappe dès qu'il essaie de la vérifier. Il se rend alors compte que c'est sûrement ce dont ce dernier lui a parlé qui a été mis en place.

— Lewis est ...

Le trouble visible dans les yeux bleus de Sebastian est déconcertant pour chacun d'entre eux; ils sentent le doute de leur alpha.

— Je suis un Zeta. Pour le moment j'ai repris ma forme originale. On a des soucis plus graves à régler.

— Lew ...

Mais le-dit ignore froidement son compagnon.

— Des membres de Legion sont à nos portes. Ou ex-Legion. Il semble que leur meute a fini par s'effondrer. Certains sont parvenus jusqu'ici. Ils vous cherchent apparemment. Ils vous en veulent pour une raison ou une autre. Dan, est-ce que tu peux prendre ma place ?

Près de lui, il sent son amant se crisper et il prend avec douceur sa main pour la serrer fortement, lui faire comprendre qu'il est à ses côtés. Parce que, de toute façon, il se sent fautif. Encore une fois, s'ils n'étaient pas venus ici, ils ne les auraient pas mis en danger.

— Oui. Oui, je peux. J'ai des questions pour vous. Comment avez-vous su que Legion s'était dissoute ? Comment avez-vous su que les membres étaient là ? Et, bordel, où est Nico ?

Le regain d'autorité de Daniel le rend fier. À côté d'eux, Kevin se mord la lèvre, tremblant de douleur et d'inquiétude.

— Je ne sais pas. Il a disparu depuis notre dispute. Merde, j'ai peur qu'il ... qu'il les ai croisés et qu'il ... qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

— Valtteri est allé effectuer plusieurs reconnaissances. Quant au comment, c'est notre alliance qui nous a informés.

Celui qui vient d'être cité pince les lèvres, son air sauvage, décoiffé, indiquant qu'il vient tout juste de revenir.

— Ce que j'ai vu ne va pas vous plaire. Nico est là-bas, bien sûr qu'il y est. Il est retenu captif même si je n'ai pas pu voir si ... s'ils lui faisaient quelque chose ou pas.

— Demain ? Pourquoi demain ?!

— On doit s'organiser, Kevin ! Il déjà tard, si on y va sans plan, on finira par se faire écraser.

Le gamma serre le poing, furieux, sachant bien que Seb a raison et qu'il doit, malgré toute son envie, s'y conformer. Lui-même est abasourdi. Il pense et pense encore à ce qui peut être en train d'arriver en ce moment, à ce que qu'il doit subir à sa place.

Il les sent encore. Les mains sur lui. Partout. Un frisson parcoure tout son corps et sa main glisse de celle de son petit-ami alors qu'il se détache.

Ses yeux se ferment et il est de retour là-bas. Il n'est pas aussi fort que maintenant, il ne sait pas se battre assez bien, n'a pas pris assez de muscles. Et ils se servent de lui de la manière la plus impitoyable.

"_Tu n'es qu'une petite salope de toute façon, tu aimes ça, hein ? Ma bite en toi ?_"

"_Heyyyy, ça fait déjà quinze minutes que tu le baises, laisse la place !_"

"_Attends, laisse-moi finir, t'es pas à une minute près. J'y vais en lui ?_"

"_T'es con ou quoi ? C'est une chienne d'omega, le patron le garde pour lui-même. Il se chargera de l'engrosser._"

"_Ah vrai, merde. Pas grave. Tu vas sucer ma queue et ne t'avise pas de mordre sinon je te bute, saloperie._"

"_Bien, je vais prendre ta place du coup._"

Il halète, ne pouvant même pas supporter l'idée que Nico soit en train de subir ça à sa place. Quand il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, Daniel le regarde avec inquiétude et toute la meute s'est tue, lui lançant des regards inquisiteurs.

— Tu vas bien, Maxy ?

— Je ...

La main se pose avec douceur sur sa joue et il se raidit, se dégageant immédiatement du contact sous le regard confus, presque blessé, de son amour.

— Max ?

— Désolé, je ... je ne sais pas, j'ai juste ...

Il se mord la lèvre, sortant de la pièce, ayant soudainement besoin d'air. Il entend les cris désespérés de son alpha qui l'implorent de rester mais il ne peut même pas y obéir, se contentant de courir, courir. Peut-être pourrait-il arrêter de fuir ...


	9. Ħonte

> « **But the thing is that**  
**Home is where the heart is**
> 
> _Mais le truc c'est que_  
_La maison est là où le cœur est _»  
  
  


Des mains sont calées sur ses hanches. Si fort que cela laisse des bleus plus profonds encore que Nico a déjà. Il étouffe tous ses gémissements de douleur parce que, bien sûr, il ne prend aucun plaisir. Il a mal. Le corps en feu.

La seule chose qui le réjouit encore c'est d'avoir eu la chance de le faire avec Kevin avant d'être souillé de la sorte. Il se sent sale. Les mains qui traînent sur son corps ... les marques sur son corps, il aimerait les faire disparaître quitte à s'arracher la peau.

Il est enfin relâché. Il s'effondre en tremblant sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux et la nausée. Il n'a pas été nourri, pas étonnant, mais il se sent quand même capable de vomir.

Il aimerait ... il aimerait retourner dans les bras forts et rassurants de son gamma, ceux qui le font se sentir en sécurité. Il aimerait avoir eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Quel con. La vie est toujours ainsi, on se rend compte des choses inestimables qu'on a eues quand on les a perdues.

Il se perd en ce moment-même. Il ne se reconnaît plus. Il n'est pas supposé être si faible bon sang ! Il n'est pas supposé ... il a le goût de sang dans la bouche à force de s'être trop de fois mordu la lèvre.

Tout d'un coup, il y a du raffut dehors. L'alpha avec lui grogne et sort brusquement, sans fermer la porte. Sa chance.

Il se relève, titubant. Toujours aussi nu mais peu importe. Il sort dehors. Personne en vue. Il se change en loup avec difficulté. Et court. Aussi vite qu'il le peu. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, son corps sait pour lui où la maison est.

Il s'effondre devant le seuil. Son corps convulse et sa forme humaine est de nouveau à la surface. Ses yeux peinent à rester ouverts. Il a juste la sensation d'être soulevé, pris dans des bras.

— Nico ! Mon beau Nico ... qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Je suis désolé, mon doux delta, tellement désolé.

— Ke ... vin ? C'est vraiment toi ?

— Oui, mon beau, oui. Repose-toi maintenant, tu es en sécurité. Tu es à la maison.

La prochaine fois qu'il ouvre ses yeux, la lumière est si violente qu'elle l'éblouit, le faisant immédiatement se sentir mal. Il se lève et se précipite du mieux qu'il peut vers les toilettes où il vomit enfin.

Ce n'est que de la bile amère qu'il régurgite, aussi sa gorge le brûle à peine il a commencé. Mais d'une manière, ça lui fait du bien de se débarrasser. Il a l'impression de se sentir plus proche, mieux. Si seulement il pouvait faire disparaître leurs traces ...

— Nico, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Hé ?

Kevin à cet instant le regarde avec douceur, très inquiet. Il prend à ce moment-là conscience d'un détail qu'il a occulté. Et il pâlit immédiatement.

— C'était Max, pas vrai ? C'était lui qui ...

— Oui.

Il regarde ses mains qui se sont mises à trembler. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas croire que le plus jeune se soit sacrifié pour lui. Le garçon à ses côtés le prend doucement dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

— Ça va aller. On va aller le récupérer.

— Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu ne comprends pas ... ce qu'ils vont lui faire !

— Non mais je veux t'aider. Tu es mien, je sais que tu souffres et ça me rend fou de savoir que je ne peux rien y faire.

Il ferme les yeux violemment, haletant. Deux secondes s'écoulent à peine alors qu'il les ouvre de nouveau, déterminé. Il saisit par le col son interlocuteur et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un gémissement surpris. Échange dans lequel il tente de se fondre, tente d'oublier.

— Tu vas m'aider ? Alors fais-moi oublier. Tout oublier. Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus que ton nom en tête.

Kevin vient s'approprier ses lèvres de nouveau, avec douceur, tandis qu'il essuie ses larmes. Ils se déshabillent rapidement, il ressent le besoin d'appartenir à celui qu'il aime. Ne plus être sujet aux mains des autres.

Le plus jeune prend son temps, parcourant la moindre de ses courbes, le faisant gémir. Les marques sont recouvertes par d'autres, d'autres que son compagnon laisse. Des morsures et des suçons. Il est meurtrit.

— Ne perds pas de temps.

Son amant ne répond pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard plutôt dépréciateur mais quand il sent des doigts s'introduire en lui, il laisse échapper plus de bruit. Cela lui semble presque trop gentil.

— Besoin de plus. Fais-moi savoir que je suis tien.

Le gamma grogne, sujet à ses instincts plus que d'habitude, peut-être parce que c'est lui. Quand son amour s'introduit en lui, il pousse un soupir bienheureux. Satisfait. Ce n'aurait pas pu être mieux et pas pu être pire.

Ses sentiments affluent à la surface alors même que les coups de reins s'enchaînent. De la honte, beaucoup de honte. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et son partenaire ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter en lui.

— Nico ?

— Continue !

— Non. Pas quand tu es comme ça.

— S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus sentir leurs mains sur moi !

La bouche de son camarade fond sur la sienne. C'est profond, il manque d'air rapidement. Leurs langues se mêlent.

— Je t'aime Nico, je t'aime vraiment. Je suis désolé de t'avoir pris la tête pour quelque chose de si idiot.

Il se fait embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient gonflées. Lui aussi il regrette. Parce que c'était juste stupide, juste des commentaires désobligeant sur leurs caractères respectifs. Et ça a tourné ... comme ça.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi tellement, Kevin. Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu être plus fort.

— Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je te protégerais maintenant.

Les coups de reins reprennent.   
Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard.


	10. αmes-sœurs

> « **When I'm feeling low with a million miles to go**  
**I'll remember that home is where the heart is**
> 
> _Quand je me sens mal avec un million de miles à parcourir_  
_Je me rappelle que la maison est là où le cœur est »_  
  
  


Malgré tout ce que Max a pensé, ils ne voulaient pas de lui pour le baiser. Le torturer plutôt. Ils le questionnent sur des choses qu'il ne sait évidemment pas. Il a envie de leur rire au nez. Mais, déjà, ce serait sûrement la goutte d'eau qui entraînerait sa mort et ensuite il n'aurait pas la force.

Sa gorge est desséchée à force de cris, de complaintes et sa lèvre meurtrie par le nombre de fois où il a tenté de les retenir.

— Laisse tomber. Il parl'ra pas.

— Vrai, merde. S'il s'obstine à les protéger, autant le tuer maintenant pour pas perdre plus de temps. T'as le nom du gars suivant ?

Il écarquille les yeux, réalisant qu'ils sont pistés. Lui et tous ceux qui ont dû fuir. Mais comment ? Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un couteau est posé contre sa gorge.

La mort. Cela lui fait peur. Il s'est toujours imaginé faire plus de choses avant de mourir. Peut-être même d'avoir des enfants ? Des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé avant de rencontré sa meute, de rencontrer Dan.

En pensant à lui, un sourire vient orner ses lèvres abîmées. Son bel amant. Au rire chaud et aux baisers insatiables. Presque dommage de ne pas le revoir. Et, en même temps, en voyant cette place qu'il s'est faite si rapidement, ces personnes qu'il a trouvées, découvertes, appréciées, il se dit qu'il ne meurt pas si malheureux.

— Yep, jl'ai. Il f'ra moins d'problèmes j'pense. Dépêchons-nous.

Un sourire se dresse sur les lèvres de l'apparent leader. Le seul qui parle correctement soit dit en passant. Un léger filet de sang commence à couler de son cou, l'entaille encore peu profonde pour l'instant. La porte s'ouvre en un claquement.

— On s'fait attaquer, chef ! 'Ont décidé d'agir j'crois !

— Putain.

Son agresseur le ramasse et le traîne, gardant son couteau sur sa gorge alors qu'ils sortent en dehors. Le chaos. Les ennemis ne sont pas très nombreux, aussi il suppose que sa famille suffit à les détruire.

Un grognement est lâché dans son dos. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que celui qui l'a blessé est jeté au sol et tué un coup de griffe particulièrement bien placé.

Il croit un instant à Seb mais ce n'est pas lui. Il ne le connaît pas. Il se retrouve face à un grand alpha au pelage brun aux reflets clairs et à des yeux bleus tendres, nostalgiques.

Il suffit d'un instant, il détourne les yeux pour voir Daniel arriver sous sa forme de loup à lui, pour que quand il se retourne, l'inconnu ne soit plus là. Le groupe adverse a été réduit en charpie tout autour de lui. Il est soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne feront plus jamais de mal à qui que ce soit.

Une fois revenu en humain, son petit-ami vient l'enlacer avec force, sévérité aussi, et il se laisse aller à l'étreinte, soulagé.

— Tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! J'ai cru te perdre, j'étais si inquiet !

— Mais ... je ne pouvais pas laisser Nico subir à ma place ...

— Max, un jour tu sais que tu devras m'en parler ?

La main douce posée sur sa joue le fait frémir. Leur moment intime est coupé quand Lando se précipite sur lui, suivi de très près par Pierre et Charles. Leurs autres camarades ne s'y adonnent pas mais il voit très clairement les regards protecteurs de Lewis et Sebastian qui le couvent, celui soulagé de Valtteri et le petit sourire de Romain.

— Nico et Kevin ne sont pas là ?

— Ils se reposent.

Il se permet de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Il ressent tellement de choses à la fois, c'est difficile à exprimer. Et, à part cela, il se sent entouré. Heureux. C'est sa famille. Il se tourne vers son compagnon.

— Je sais, Dan. Je te le dirais, promis.

— Je n'en doute pas. Tu es mien à présent de toute manière. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te dérober à mes demandes.

Max fronce les sourcils, mi-outré, mi-amusé. Après tout, il sait que le plus âgé plaisante alors il n'en dit pas plus, se contentant de se laisser glisser de nouveau dans ses bras avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

— Je t'aime, tu sais, Dan ? J'ai vraiment eu peur de mourir mais je ... je pensais juste que je ne regrettais en rien ce qui nous était arrivé.

— À part le fait que tu as tout chamboulé dans mon existence, je suis plutôt heureux aussi.

— Je ... tu préférerais que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

— Bien sûr que non, c'était une blague, amour. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, je ne pourrais jamais regretter que tu sois là. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Un petit sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres et il pose ces dernières sur la joue de son alpha qui émet un bourdonnement satisfait. Et il se sent juste tellement à sa place. Là, au milieu de tous les membres de la meute.

Plus tard, il demande à propos de cet alpha inconnu mais son partenaire se contente d'avoir l'air étonné, ajoutant que « il n'y avait qu'eux dans le combat ». Cela l'étonne davantage, il est sûr de se rappeler très bien de ces iris, pourquoi est-il le seul à les avoir vus ?

La routine s'installe, le quotidien. Il ne s'ennuie jamais. Il peut voir les couples formés autour de lui. Il peut voir à quel point Lewis et Sebastian s'aiment sans restrictions, le plus jeune presque soulagé de ne plus porter un tel fardeau (bien qu'il agit toujours comme leur parent).

Ce n'est pas plus mal. Il a enfin trouvé sa place. Les rouages s'enclenchent. Il sait que plus jamais il n'aura à faire face au froid, à la peur, au constant sentiment de devoir survivre et non pas de vivre.

Il a trouvé tout ce qu'il a toujours cherché. Grace à Pierre. Grace au groupe qui l'a accepté sans se soucier de ce qu'il était.

C'est plus précieux que tout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à réfléchir autant, Maxy ? Dépêche-toi sinon je pars sans toi !

Un rire passe les lèvres de Daniel alors qu'il lève les yeux au ciel. Bien trop impatient. Mais il ne le changera pour rien au monde. Ainsi, il n'a que ça avec lui, son bonheur et son amour constant. Mais c'est bon, on n'attend rien de plus de lui.

Et, peut-être, que c'était destiné.


	11. ๓issing Home

> « **Been****a lot of hard days and**  
**Been****a lot of long nights and**  
**Even though I love the road**  
**I'm missing home somehow**
> 
> _Il y a eu beaucoup de jours difficiles et_  
_Il y a eu beaucoup de nuits longues et_  
_Même si j'aime la route_  
_La maison me manque en quelque sorte_ »  
  


Il fait deux pas. Un après l'autre. Un coup d'œil derrière lui, simple et rapide. Cela lui a suffit, il est heureux. C'est vrai, la maison lui manque.

Mais les voir juste comme ça ...

Rien que ça, ça lui suffit.

Et avec un petit sourire en coin, il se remet en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à écrire un omegaverse court ! xD Mais bref, je suis si heureuse de l'avoir enfin fini ! J'y ai inclus tous mes ships alors j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ou que ça ne vous a pas perdu (je sais que certains détestent l'alternance de PDV) mais pour moi ça a été un tel plaisir ! Rafraîchissant, pas vrai ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, en passant, ça me rend toujours heureuse de savoir si vous avez aimé ou non ...


End file.
